Titan in Time
by tori.rodriguez.355
Summary: Beast Boy has found himself somehow transported through time to the distant future. Heroes are shunned, especially those with powers. He must find a way home to stop what's happened in his absence. If he can keep out of trouble in the future that is. Mainly uses the titans, but some other heroes from DC are mentioned and brought in as well.


After defeating The Brotherhood and freeing all the other Titans, Beast Boy was feeling pretty good. The other four original Titans and him had all come home to Jump City. They'd decided to head to their favorite video store to rent a show for the night. "Our city is the greatest city ever!" Beast Boy said nostalgically.

"Paris was pretty great, don't you think?" Cyborg countered.

"Paris?" Raven looked at Cy skeptically. In Paris they'd fought The Brotherhood. It hadn't exactly been a vacation.

Cy grinned. "Once we made those Brotherhood of Evil Freeze-cicles." He leaned forward and put a hand on each of their shoulders in a friendly way.

"I've gotta agree with Beast Boy," Robin said, glancing at Cy. "It sure is good to finally be back home."

Starfire, bubbly as she was, floated up into the air. "I too have missed our glorious city! I can not wait to rent the videos and feast on the worms of sour gumminess!" She twirled midair in joy. Opening her eyes she slowed and touched back to the ground, as the other Titans also stopped, frowns on their faces. She gasped. "The worms are gone." The video store was boarded up and obviously closed down. A large yellow sign hung on the door, reading "closed".

Beast Boy, always one to joke and smile, grabbed Starfire's arm and began to lead her around the building. "Come on, Star! Marlene's Candy Store is just around the corner! It's got the best peanut-butter squares in town!" As he finished the last sentence, they rounded the corner, and new frowns appeared on their faces. "AH!" In front of them was not a candy store, but a construction site. "My peanut-butter squares are gone!"

The other Titans walked up to where Starfire and Beast Boy had stopped. "The whole block's gone." Cy pointed out. "They're building a new office complex."

Looking at the partially erected building, Robin mused, "Things sure have changed... Guess we've been away longer than we thought."

Raven, looking as dejected as she'd allow herself, said, "Where am I gonna buy my books?"

"I don't remember any _bookstore_!" Beast Boy said indignantly.

Raven looked at him. "That's because you never bought a book."

"Hmm.." Beast Boy hadn't been willing to tell her she was right, not right now anyway.

"And the auto parts shop that was next to the bookstore is gone too." Cy was definitely a gear-head, no pun intended.

Beast Boy was staring up at the structure. "I remember there used to be a toy shop, or was it a barbershop. I _distinctly_ remember it was some kind of... shop."

"That narrows it down." Raven pointed out in a faintly annoyed tone.

Starfire flew forward, up to the small piece of wall left from the previous shops. She gestured a little farther along. "And I remember A.J.'s Music Store was over there!"

Suddenly, a pair of eyes appeared behind Starfire on the wall. They were round and red. A creature emerged from the wall, growing to over ten feet in height. The creature was completely white aside from what could be called it's face. There was a pattern of black marks making a vague X shape out of the white. It loomed over the Titans. Starfire spun around, somehow sensing it was behind her. The creature's eyes narrowed.

"I definitely don't remember _that_ being there!" Cy commented.

Starfire stared up at the creature, who was still a few feet over her head, even though she was floating and not short herself. The creature swung at her with it's arm, narrowly avoiding her and smashing the ground instead.

Robin immediately switched into hero mode. "Titans, GO!" All five of the Titans leaped into action. Dodging the creature's attacks, Robin jumped and aimed a kick at it's head. The creature caught his foot and began to swing him around, smashing him into the concrete. It threw him at Raven, who he landed on. Both Titans went flying towards the ground. Beast Boy ran towards the creature, transforming into a Velociraptor as he ran. He tackled the creature, claws first, and the both of them went tumbling. The creature swung out at Beast Boy, landing a punch.

Beast Boy was hurled towards a pole in the street. Beast Boy, after landing on the ground, had morphed back into his normal form. He sat up, dazed and clutching his head. The creature threw a large boulder towards some civilian bystanders, and Beast Boy followed the projectile with his eyes. As the smoke cleared, he saw something that he couldn't believe. He saw himself.

Distracted by the sight before him, he didn't notice a digger being thrown at him. Just in time he managed to dive out of the way. After landing, he looked towards the spot where the other him had been standing. There were no green boys anywhere to be seen, aside from himself. Shaking the thought off for the moment, he ran back to the battle.

Starfire shot her green laser-like beams at the creature as it descended on her, for it had climbed the beams for leverage. It slammed her into the ground as Cy ran at it, landing a punch to knock it off of his fellow Titan. He swung at it a handful more times, knocking it onto a pile of unused beams. The creature placed it's hand on one of the beams and absorbed the metal, becoming it. It picked up the beam and swung it like a baseball-bat at Cy, hitting him and sending him flying. Beast Boy flew in as a crow and morphed into an elephant midair. He landed right in front of the creature, making it slide backwards into wet concrete, which it absorbed and sent flying back at Beast Boy. The concrete covered Beast Boy as he turned into a Pterodactyl and tried to flee. The concrete solidified, freezing Beast Boy in place.

Raven cut the streams of hardened concrete connecting the creature and Beast Boy using her powers. She then created a large hand to grab the creature and throw it far away. The creature hit a fire hydrant as it landed, knocking it out of the ground and releasing a stream of water into the sky. As the Titans converged on the creature it absorbed the water and fled down into the sewers. The Titans followed, Starfire ripping up the grate it had disappeared into, along with some of the sidewalk.

Robin, always in the lead, leapt into the tunnel first and raced after the creature. Starfire and Raven quickly flew in after him. Cy paused at the edge of the hole. "Why does it always have to be the sewer?" He said with a whine as he jumped in after his teammates. Beast Boy ran to the edge of the hole, ready to follow suit, but glanced up at where he'd seen himself. After hesitating a moment, he Jumped down into the hole.

The next thing he knew, in less time than it took him to blink, he landed in a dustbowl of a desert. He looked around in confusion. "Where'd everybody go?" Looking at the desolate landscape around him, he saw that he was definitely _not_ in the sewer. "Where'd _I_ go?" He straightened up. This was _not_ the greatest city ever. It didn't even look like a city. It looked more like the alternate dimension Trigon had turned Jump City into once. However, the sky did not glow an eerie red, nor was there rubble or ruins to be seen. There was nothing. The sky was darker than was natural, sort of a brownish color, as if it was filled with smog. The ground beneath his feet was a dark, grayish brown, almost the color of mud, but was hard packed dirt.

Beast Boy took a few steps forward. He heard a noise, and turned his head to see what had made it. About a hundred yards away were two figures. They were obviously fighting one another. Beast Boy ran to help, morphing onto a T-Rex as he ran. He charged towards the two figures who were obviously not friends. One was a girl about Beast Boy's age. The other was boy who looked almost twenty. As he neared them the boy looked up and an expression of fright covered his face. He turned and ran away without a second thought. The girl was knocked to the ground as the boy ran.

Once he was sure the boy was gone, Beast Boy turned back to normal and reached out his hand to the girl. She was staring at him with wide eyes. "Are you okay?" Beast Boy asked her, a smile on his face. The girl continued to stare at him. After being confused for a moment, it clicked. "Oh, yeah, T-Rex." He laughed sheepishly, burring the back of his head. He stuck his hand out again. "Here, let me help you up."

The girl finally took his offered hand, but her wide eyes didn't change. After she was back on her feet she continued to stare at him, not saying anything.

"Okay." he said, drawing out the word in confusion. He looked around at the landscape again. "So, do _you_ know where we are?" He looked back at the girl. She now had a look on her face that said "are you really that stupid?" He held up his arms. "What?" She continued to stare at him. "Whatever," he said, turning away from the unresponsive girl. "I gotta find my friends." He began to transform into a crow again, thinking to cover more ground, figuratively of course.

Mid-transformation, the girl finally spoke. "Do you have a death wish!" she yelled. Beast Boy turned back into himself and looked quizzically at her. She was alarmed, that was for sure.

"What?"

"You're using your powers out in the open! And you're not in disguise!"

Beast Boy was really confused now. Disguise? "Uh... yeah? Why wouldn't I use my powers?"

The girl looked at him with the "are you stupid" face again for a moment before realization dawned on her face. "You really don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

She stared for a moment, as if she was trying to find the words. She shook her head and said, "Just follow me." She began walking away from him, to the opposite side of the dustbowl from where the other boy had gone.

Beast Boy stumbled to follow her. "Where are we going?"

"I'll explain when we get there. It's not safe out here." Beast Boy looked around. It looked like they were the only ones out there. He shrugged in acceptance and continued to follow the girl who's name he still did not know.

About ten minutes later they approached a rise in the land. Beast Boy had busied himself with looking around at the landscape, of which there wasn't much to see, for most of the walk. He hadn't looked to see where they were going until the were almost on top of it. Up ahead, on the rise, was Titan's Tower.

It was worse off than when Trigon had decided to use it as a throne. Nearly all of the windows were blown out. The metallic shine that it formerly possessed had now faded and was a dull dray. As well, a section on the top right had broken off, leaving it to look almost like an upside down L. Beast Boy had stopped in his tracks. What had happened to the Tower? How had this much changed in such a short period of time? Most importantly, what was going on? "What happened to the Tower!" he yelled, pointing at it.

The girl shot him a look as she shushed him. She help up a pocket mirror and flashed it, making it catch what little light there was. An answering flash appeared near the top of the Tower. She put her mirror away and turned to Beast Boy. "Alright, come on - and don't say anything!"

"But -" She shot him another look, and he got quiet quickly. Beast Boy followed her into the Tower, through the same doors he'd used hundreds of times. As they stepped inside, he saw hundreds of other heroes, some familiar, some not. For some the suits were familiar, and the faces foreign. What were they all doing here? It was more crowded than it had been for the short time a few weeks ago where _all_ the Titans had temporarily stayed at the Tower. There were at least ten times that many heroes here now.

The girl led him to a bin of clothes. She took off the jacket she'd had on as well as the pants she'd been wearing, revealing an all red suit on underneath. She tossed the jacket and pants into the bin. She had a quiver strapped to her back and her suit had a hood and cape-let. She pulled the hood up. "This way." She lead him over to a tunnel leading down. After they were in there, Beast Boy recognized the caves vaguely. She pulled him over to a side tunnel that was deserted for the moment. She looked around, checking to make sure they were alone. "Ok, you can sit if you want, no one's gonna overhear us here."

Beast Boy was relieved that he could finally ask all the questions that had been building for the entire time he'd been in this weird place. "What's going on? What happened to Titan's Tower? Why are there so many heroes here? What happened outside? Where are we? Why did you have different clothes on outside? If the Tower's here then outside must be Jump City, but it doesn't _look_ like Jump City. Why doesn't it look like Jump City? Why did you freak out about me using my powers? Where are the Titans? What -" The girl cut him off by holding up her hand.

"What happened before you found me?" She crossed her arms.

"The Titans were fighting some creature that could morph into anything. It jumped into the sewer, so we chased after it. When I jumped down, I didn't land in the sewer, I landed outside here. Then I saw you and that guy fighting and ran over to help."

"Anything weird?"

"Aside from jumping into the _sewer_ and ending up outside? Well... I _thought_ I saw me standing on the street, but I was imagining it. Look I need to get back and find my friends, they need me."

"I don't know how to get you back. I don't even know where back is."

"Jump City."

The girl looked at Beast Boy. "We were just in Jump City. Whatever's left of it."

Beast Boy couldn't believe his ears. What did she mean they were in Jump City? "You mean that dustbowl outside is Jump City?"

"Yeah, it has been for years."

Years? Did she just say years? "But..."

"You don't have any idea what happened here do you?" The girl was leaning against the wall now, her arms still crossed.

"Not a clue."

"Well... Man, where to I start? I guess I can start at the beginning. Do you know who The Brotherhood of Evil are?"

"Yeah."

"Good, then I don't have to explain that, anyway..."

When The Brotherhood tried to round up all the teenage heroes and freeze them, the Teen Titans stopped them and freed all the other heroes. They froze The Brotherhood too. The group of Titans who lead the charge was led by the one Titan no one thought would be able to do anything. Beast Boy, who everyone agreed was a goofball. He proved that when they froze the Brain and he said "Brain Freeze". In any case, the teen heroes all went back to their cities and back to work. However, there were some villains who hadn't been outright recruited by The Brotherhood, though they were still part of the group. They hadn't been there when The Brotherhood fell, they'd been off doing other duties. After The Brotherhood was put on ice, literally, these other members came back and un-froze them. They re-grouped to lick their wounds and come up with a new plan.

Meanwhile, the heroes were unaware that their victory was so short lived. Only a month later The Brotherhood set their new plan into action, which was near the same as their original plan. They rounded up every hero, not just the teen ones and froze them all. They killed a few who they thought were too much of a threat. The heroes they froze were trapped in time, never aging, and not able to see what went on around them. Some heroes avoided capture at first, similar to how they had the first time, but they too were eventually caught. New heroes cropped up to try and fight The Brotherhood, most of them without powers, but many with ties to the frozen ones. They were each frozen as well. After a time had passed, the people didn't try any more. There were no more new heroes, and the civilians were too meek to fight any more.

What you saw outside is what The Brotherhood has done to the world. Eventually the freeze effect wore off of one of the speedsters, somehow, no one's really sure how. We think it's because he'd tried to run as he was frozen and it effected the process. Once he was free, he freed all the others and the heroes went off to fight The Brotherhood, what they found was what you saw. The Brotherhood had all but died out, with the villains that made it up too old and no civilians brave enough to join or oppose. A few years prior to the un-freezing the civilians had had enough. The Brotherhood was gone but their world wasn't any better. Everyone hated anyone with powers, and those that stood with them. It didn't matter if they were a hero or a villain, the public hated them all.

So by the time the heroes escaped, they were unwanted and unneeded. But they were heroes, they couldn't just sit back and let the world be further corrupted. However, the civilians openly attacked the heroes. Forcing all of us into hiding. Using our alter egos doesn't help, so many of us don't wear masks, myself included, and some of us can't hide. We've all congregated at Titan's Tower. And this is where we've stayed ever since.

"So, how much time had passed?" Beast Boy felt weird about hearing this girl talk about him in the beginning of the story, but he was more weirded-out by the story itself. He was in the future? How'd _that _happen?

"A few centuries."

"WHAT!"

"Ok, so, you're either one of us that was just unfrozen, or you somehow jumped through time."

"Second one, definitely jumped through time. I was never frozen by The Brain."

"Alright, so we just have to figure out how to get you back." Her eyes widened in realization. "Wait a minute... if we can get you back, we might be able to stop this from ever happening!"

"Yeah! And The Brotherhood will _know_ to not mess with us!" The girl smiled and laughed in a way that was heart wrenchingly familiar to Beast Boy, she laughed like Terra. "Hey, what's your name anyway?"

"I'm Red Hood, but my friends here call me Lian. What's your name?"

"My friends call me B.B., but my name's... uh... Garfield." Lian put her hand to her mouth, trying to cover a giggle. Beast Boy was going to tell her his hero name, but the fact that she'd thought he was a goofball made him not want to admit that that's who he was. So he'd told her his real name instead. Now he was regretting it.

"Well, I'll just call you B.B. if that's what your friends call you." She smiled at Beast Boy. He was starting to think that the future might not be all bad. "Come on, I'll take you to the leaders, the heroes in charge here."

"Okay." At least Lian wasn't going to call him Garfield.


End file.
